Insurrection
by Strictly jasper
Summary: two shot. Set when Jasper was still with Maria, just before his departure. Just a different twist on how he meets bella. No Cullen's.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This idea has been playing in my mind for months! The song I'm quoating is 'alone I break' by Korn. This song screams jasper. I will get back to my other story, I just had to write this. Will be a two shot.

Dont own!

INSURRECTION.

CHAPTER ONE.

'Pick me up,

Been bleeding too long.

Right here, right now,

I'll stop it some how...'

My eyes opened with a jolt. I surveyed my surroundings. Dark. Cold. Barron. Just like my insides. I was caught up in memories of my change. The pain, the burn, the many bites that bled from being bitten too deep... Too many bites into my supple flesh. My own screams ripping from my throat painfully. Coughing and spluttering and taking in shuddering breaths... I wanted to die. I was dying. But, I wake to find my body bursting with energy, thirst, the need to rip, shred, and kill. My own empathic gift rendering me a raging mad man. Kill. Kill the thing that bestowed this life upon me. Maria. But, I couldn't. No matter how much my enraged body and soul screamed for it. I settled into my 'new life'. It was horrific, but Once I realised I had a special ability, I yielded and harnessed it. In doing so, I could detach myself and control everyone around me. Maria was quite impressed. Call it the soldier in me, but I couldn't shake of my 'call of duty' attitude towards my new life. It was taxing to say the least. All the lives brutally ended by my hand weighed heavy on my heart. Every time I acquired a new scar from the never ending battles, the pain shot through my soul as well, tainting everything I believed and was brought up to be. I wanted death. Even more so now since I let my only friend escape with his mate. The love, devotion and pure unadulterated trust and loyalty I felt... I couldn't bring myself to let that die at my hand. I understand why Maria orders we kill mates on sight. To feel something so powerful for another being. I didn't know it existed. I'll forever remember the mix of feelings. I'm a cold man, but that changed something inside of me. A newfound anger and sorrow wash through me stronger than before... Hundreds of vampires I've beheaded and burned for the simple crime of having a mate. I did that. I took everything away. The God of war indeed. I'd spit on that title if I could. I can't be here anymore. I close my eyes in pain. My fist clenched so tight that my nails have cut through my palm. It hurts. I deserve it...

'I will make it go away,

Can't be here no more.

Seems this is the only way.

I will soon be gone.

These feelings will be gone.

These feelings will be gone.'

I can't just die on the battle field. The solider in me will not allow it. Maria won't have me killed. I'm too valuable. The newborns are frightened of me, and give me a wide berth whenever I'm within their line of sight. I can't kill myself, it's physically impossible. I punch the ground in frustration. I can hear Maria coming. She has starved me for two weeks now. I can't bear to look her in the eye, much less the rest of her. Her velvet voice sends cold chills up my spine. I can not liken the feeling I feel in her presence now to anything I have ever felt. I despise her. I want out of here. Dying obviously isn't an option, or whatever it is you call it when we are broken and burned... Cease to exist.

Her voice filters in through the open door way. I physically move myself as far away from her as this place with walls will allow me. She sees it as me cowering in fear. She is an imbecile. I'm anything but afraid of her. I don't hear what she says, but I agree none the less. It shuts her up and removes her from my line of vision. I could leave... But where would I go? The world has grown and changed in the last century. Things in the human world are different, confusing. This is something that must take careful planning. Out of my broken insides, a small ray of hope shines. Just a flicker, but enough to keep me going and living this life. I couldn't call it living. Not even just existing... It's less then that. I need to leave this place. Killing and fighting was what I was created for, what I yearned for... Peter and Charlotte changed that. They opened up a new world of feelings and hope for me. I hated and loved it. Bittersweet...

'Now I see the times they change

Leaving doesn't seem so strange

I am hoping I can find

Where to leave my hurt behind.

All this shit I seem to take

All alone I seem to break.

I have lived the best I can

Does this make me not a man?'

I pick myself up from the ground. I feed, and I revert back to my usual cold, stoic self. This life is all I know. Can I really leave this place? On one hand, I love the thrill of battle, the screeching of metal when I'm tearing limbs, the screams of terror, the cries of pain, the sweet smell of burning flesh. But, the pure emotions I felt from Peter and Charlotte... It has me conflicted.

I head back to the camp base. I can feel a stir of curious emotions coming from the newborns. They know Maria punished me. I can feel them scrutinising me. Quick as lighting, I grab the closest newborn and rip his arm right out of his socket, and throw it far into the woods. He starts to whimper, so I stomp my booted foot on his chest, and slowly rip his head from his neck, drawing it out, relishing the fear I can feel around me. I hold the head by its hair up in the air; the simple action a gesture to all. I may have been indisposed for two weeks, but that doesn't mean I'm not to be respected or trifled with. I toss the head behind me. I walk away only when all eyes are down cast and necks are bared. Satisfied, I head for Maria. I need some other things that need attending to. To not raise any suspicion of my possible rebellion or disgust for her, I swallow my pride and join her in her quarters. Keeping Maria happy means keeping my 'planning' to myself.

We were heading out to battle at sundown. I felt the familiar hum of anticipation shoot through me. The newborns were more anxious of late. There was a new warrior on the 'opposing side'. A woman no less. She's fast, lethal, and completely frightening. She's a small slip of a thing, quite deceiving. Or so I hear. She has eluded me on the battlefield. She has killed many of my newborns. Quite the pain in the ass. Making newborns isn't exactly a walk in the park. It seems she could almost be my equal. Almost. I can almost feel her shame and terror as I rip her apart. Savage. Bring on the battle. The major will do away with her stupidity at angering the fiercest warrior that ever existed. I closed my eyes in anticipation. I locked away any feelings of rebellion for now. My target was on her. The excitement almost over whelmed me. This was new... Never had the anticipation of a battle since my newborn year got me almost jumping from foot to foot, restlessly waiting to meet my enemy head on. Something is definitely different from within me.

'Am I going to leave this place?

What is it I'm running from?

Is there nothing more to come?

(Am I going to leave this race?)

I guess gods up in this place?

What is it that I've become?

Is there something more to come?'


	2. Chapter 2

INSURRECTION

chapter 2.

Over the last 12 hours, I have spent readying myself for the upcoming fight. After 'pleasing' Maria, she left me to organise the newborns. At least she knew when to stay out of my way. She has become slack in organising her 'army' in recent years; relinquishing those rights to me. It's a pity. I wasn't organising her 'army'. I left them to their own devices, the only orders I barked at them were to 'stay out of my way, make sure you feed' and 'the warrior is mine!' They were, of course, confused. I am a man of strategy after all, even the newest of newborns knew that. The God of War. But, no one dared question me, which gave me the time to plan.

I had come up with a plan to get me out of this hole. That warrior. The one killing the newborns... she's my ticket out of here. All I have to do is get her far enough away from the battle to let her 'finish me off.' Lead her away from the battle into the trees. My name is known far and wide, and if you don't know me, my scars will be enough to ward any vampire away. So, to let everyone think this 'warrior' finished me off, I can start clean. Of course, I'll have to kill her. I'll need ashes for proof after all, so long as I sprinkle a bit of my venom over the area and ashes, I could pull it off. No witnesses. By the time they even find the ashes, it could be hours, and little remnants from our fight will be left.

I had decided that once it was over, I was going to seek out Peter and Charlotte. I didn't know where they were, but my tracking skills are fairly good.

I was pulled out of my thoughts of freedom by the very thing that damned and chained me to this life of hell. Her velvet voice made me stiffen as she spoke behind me, pressing her lips to my ear, saying the words I'd heard so many times before. It was almost dawn. She would not be joining us. I made a hasty retreat out and away from her. This was the last order I would take from my maker. The last of many things to come this day, and so many first's will come for me at the break of day. Cleansing.

I rallied the newborns in seconds and set off for battle for the last time. They followed behind me without question. As always. Puppets. Poor, disposable, stupid puppets.

Just before we hit the clearing where my final battle would take place, I rounded to the back of the newborns. I wasn't meeting this one head like usual. Panic. Fear. Confusion. I relished the emotions coming from the newborns. Even they knew something was up. I pushed out as much confidence and superiority to them as I could. I would not have them ruin my plan.

As we drew closer, anticipation and longing spread throughout my being. It almost stopped me in my tracks, but I pushed through. The scent of the opposing army was now thick in the air. The newborns ahead of me ran head on into the others. Screaming. Tearing. Ripping.

I waited, arms folded. Watching. My newborns held strong. But, so did the others. I paced, impatient, and then, I heard her. This warrior. Long flowing brown locks. Red piercing eyes. Full lips. Couldn't be any taller than five foot nothing. Yet, she beheaded two of my newborns in a blink of an eye and was tearing the arm off a third. At that moment, we locked eyes. Beautiful. Dangerous. MINE.

She was on me before I knew she had moved. Fast as well. But, while she may have caught me off guard, she was not prepared for my strength or years of experience. Her lack thereof was apparent as I had thrown her into the tree line just as her fingertips grazed my flesh, leaving behind a trail of fire in their wake. It stunned me for a moment, as she was as well. Confusion, curiosity. Anger.

I made my way slowly over to her, keeping my guard up. She was crouched, slightly growling, but made no move to attack. I could not feel her, guessing she was a shield of some kind. Mental, most likely.

She sprung from her crouched position when I was within reaching distance, and again, I threw her, further into the trees. We could not be seen directly anymore. Perfect.

Something was stirring inside me. The anticipation. It was gone. Now replaced with calm and... Something I couldn't quite pin. I approached her again, slowly. She lay on the ground, still, from where she landed. I knelt down by her head, clasping my hand around her slender neck, feeling every crescent scar left from previous battles, and pulled her off of the ground, pushing her against the tree behind her; her legs dangling a foot or so off the ground. She locked eyes with me; fury, sorrow and death pooled in her red eyes.

'Kill me.' She whispered, grasping the wrist that held her neck with both of her tiny hands. More fire. Electricity.

She was more than just my scape goat.

I leaned in close to her neck, watching her eyes flutter shut. I breathed her in deeply, as did she to me. The clouds in my mind cleared. Clarity.

'Mine.' I growled into her neck before dropping her, using the hand that held her neck to grab a chunk of her hair in my fist, snaking my other around her waist, and claiming her lips. All battle sounds faded away. My plan thrown to the wind. My mate. She was my mate. I smiled against her lips. I hadn't smiled in years.

"Bella." She uttered breathlessly, looking into my eyes.

"Jasper."I whispered back.

Bella's eyes had softened. I saw my own reflected back at me. Bliss. Beautiful.

"I know, I was meant to kill you." She whispered, looking at her feet.

"No need, angel, we can leave this place. Come." I said, lifting her chin so she could look into my eyes. A smile broke its way onto her face, and venom tears pooled in her eyes, and without another word, we ran. Ran away from the battle, away from our captors, to a new life.

It rained, much to our excitement, washing away our scents. The God of War and the 'warrior' being washed away, only for us to be reborn as just Jasper and Bella.

We ran for our lives. Away from Mexico. We didn't stop running till the sun had set. The only plan we had was finding some where far away from our nightmare. Finding Peter and Charlotte could wait. My forever was beside me. My life. My sun. My love. My mate.


End file.
